Level 1145
| jelly = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 1144 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1146 | nexttype = Jelly }} is the fifteenth and the last level in Teapot Tower and the 525th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 42 double jelly squares and score at least 58,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are double jellies underneath the blockers. *The jellies are worth 84,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This is a really tricky level, which can be solved a number of ways, none of which are guaranteed or likely to succeed, but your chances can be improved with some counter-intuitive decisions, so it is worth at least thinking about the strategic tips below. *You will almost certainly need most of the 50 moves allowed, so you need to keep those 10-move candy bombs under control for the first 40 or so of your moves. *If chocolate eats a key, that key unlocks its chest and the next key comes into play. In that regard, chocolate is your friend, not your foe. Similarly, if the candy grenade bombs are ticking down near chocolate, there is a chance that chocolate will do some of your bomb disposal work for you; try to take advantage of that. *Concentrate, therefore, on removing bombs that are in slightly difficult places, i.e. away from chocolate and/or likely matches, to maximise your chances of progressing/minimise the risk of getting timed out by a bomb. *Strangely, your bomb disposal activity for 30 or so moves will almost certainly start to open up the board enough to start making the really destructive specials and combos that should enable you to close out. You'll need to keep an eye on the bombs still until you only have 10 moves left anyway, but managing the bombs gets a lot easier once the board starts to open up. *You'll be wanting that teapot from teapot tower at the end of this level; you might want a strong cup or even a strong coffee to help you recover from this one, but it can be done and it feels great when you get through to the next episode. Notes Miscellaneous Info #42 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 84,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery M1145.jpg|Mobile version Level 1145 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Teapot Tower levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with locked chocolate Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Very hard levels